


My Steve

by kdm103020



Series: Stony Shorts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Tony, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm103020/pseuds/kdm103020
Summary: Steve agrees to participate in a charity bachelor auction, and Tony doesn't like it.  At all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/post/158866325117/steve-finds-a-very-unique-volunteer-opportunity) Tumblr post.  

“I’m sorry, you’re doing  _WHAT_?”  Tony’s voice rises to an unholy screech on the last word, and he's still not quite sure he's heard Steve correctly.  

“A bachelor auction,” Steve answers.  “For the VA.” 

“I thought that’s what you said, but I could have sworn I heard you wrong.”  The inventor pinched the hologram he was working on into nonexistence to turn his full attention to Steve.  “You do know what that is, right?  And everything it entails?”

“Yeah, Sam explained it to me.” Steve’s Irish skin is gradually taking on an adorable pink hue, but his voice remains steady.  “People donate money so the bachelor of their choice will take them out on a date.  It’ll probably be embarrassing, but it’s for a good cause.”  He looks so damn earnest that Tony can’t believe Captain America is sitting in his lab and contemplating pimping himself out for the charity.  Theoretically, he knows that the date will likely be nothing more than a nice dinner, throughout which Steve will be a perfect gentleman, but the concept still stands.  And he doesn’t like it.  Not.  One.  Bit.  

Steve, on the other hand, is utterly immune to his distress.  “Clint and Sam have already volunteered.  You could sign up too.”

“Um, yeah…no.”  My enforced dates with stodgy rich people are called board meetings, and I get enough of them on a regular basis.  It’s easier to just write a check.”  When Steve’s eyes start to droop slightly, he can’t help but add.  “Rhodey’d probably be up for it, though.  You should give him a call.”  

Steve perks up.  “That’s a great idea!  I bet people would love a chance to spend time with War Machine.”  He reaches into his pocket and grabs his cell phone.  “I’ll call him now.”

Steve, being the unerringly polite person that he is, crosses to the other side of the lab so that his phone call won’t disturb Tony.  As he watches the other man walk away, Tony can feel his heart pulsating his skin, a combination of shock and indignation and…something…forcing the arc reactor into overdrive.  When Steve’s gotten far enough away, he speaks very softly into the air.  

“JARVIS, transfer several grand into the discretionary fund.  I have a feeling I’m going to need it.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony unexpectedly places the winning bid, Steve needs answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because [Chrislover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrislover/profile) requested a follow up.  I hope this fits the bill!

It only takes him thirty minutes to find Tony.  Granted, he’s not exactly all that hard to find – an upset Tony is pretty much geared to gravitate toward the lab with all possible speed – but it still takes time to make his way home from the benefit and down into the depths of the basement. 

True to form, Tony’s made a beeline for his tech haven, not every bothering to change out of his suit.  Steve can vaguely make out his jacket thrown over the back of a chair and the loosened bow tie around Tony’s neck; it looks as if comfort comes second to Tony's need to occupy his hands.  He’s currently bent over some extremely complex piece of equipment with a soldering tool clasped in his left fist. 

“What was that all about?” Steve demands as he barges into the lab.  Tony looks up, and his eyes widen for a moment before the inventor can pull them back under control. 

“All what about?” he parrots, his eyes still not quite connecting with Steve’s. 

“You know perfectly well what.  The auction.” 

“Oh, you know me.  Always willing to chip into a worthy cause.” 

“I know that.  It still doesn’t explain why you bid on _me._ ”

“Anything for a fellow Avenger,” Tony answers back before turning to his electronics.  Steve still gets the feeling he’s missing something. 

“I heard you, you know.”

“What?”  Tony’s shoulders twitch just the barest inch, but Steve catches the movement.

“I heard you,” he repeats.  For some reason, everyone seems to forget that the serum augmented his hearing too.   “The other day, when you were talking to JARVIS.  _Transfer money to the discretionary fund.  I’m going to need it._ ” 

“Oh.”  The reply is strangely flat.

“Look, I appreciate you looking out for me.  It’s…nice, I guess.  But the bidding was going well,” Steve insists.  Far too well, if you asked his opinion.  Even adjusting for inflation, those bids had contained an _obscene_ number of zeros.  Still, it was for a good cause, so he’d held his tongue as the wagers climbed higher.  But just as the bidding had slowed and it seemed as if the embarrassing ordeal was finally over, Tony had spoken up, calmly doubling the winning offer and effectively shutting down the auction. 

Steve’s still not quite sure what to make of it.  “You didn’t have to do that,” he persists.  “I didn’t need anyone to step in.  Things were going well.”

“No, they weren’t.  I know Gina Reynolds, and trust me, you’re much better off with m- without her. 

Steve mentally fills in the first part of Tony’s cut-off statement, and the night suddenly takes on a whole new meaning.  “Am I?” he asks aloud, but he’s mentally pondering a very different question. 

“Yup.  Congrats, Cap. Looks like you’re off the hook.” 

“No,” he responds slowly.  “No, I don’t think I am.”

“What?”  Tony looks up from his electronics, finally meeting his eyes.

“You owe me a date, Tony.”

Tony looks very, very confused and acutely uncomfortable.  “Run that by me again?”  


“You just purchased my time at a very steep price.  Now you owe me a date.” 

Tony swallows, and his voice is mildly strangled when he answers.  “Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” 

“Probably.”  Steve can’t stop the slight smirk that comes to his face.  “But when have we ever done things the usual way?  


“I’m not quite sure I follow you,” Tony answers, still puzzled.  Yet while his voice is confused, his eyes are strangely open and vulnerable in a way that Steve doesn’t get to see very often.  It gives him the confidence to push just one step further. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he responds, deliberately dropping his voice.  Tony’s eyes widen, his pupils expanding to overshadow his irises, and _at last_ he gets it.  Satisfied, Steve turns to go back upstairs, but he can’t help but throw one last parting shot over his shoulder.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long, Shellhead.  After all, it’s for a good cause.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://kdm103020.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  Come say hi!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Shellhead (the Auction-bot remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640484) by [ChibiSquirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSquirt/pseuds/ChibiSquirt)




End file.
